


by omission

by statuscrows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Gossip spreads fast in the Zoldyck family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [有意省略](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346994) by [Definro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro)



“Ha! I bet the piggy hasn’t even kissed anyone yet!” Killua says, loudly enough that Illumi catches the mocking tone of his voice from down the hallway. He stops curiously, sensing two other familiar presences in the room. He’s pretty sure the conversation is coming from one of the spare rooms that Milluki uses to store his old laserdiscs, which would also explain Killua’s teasing and one of the presence but he isn’t certain of the other yet.

“Yes I have!” Milluki says.

“Yeah? Who then? One of the butlers?”

“Maybe!”

“As if. They’re all too professional to kiss you. And everyone knows you don’t leave the house.”  Killua laughs. “Kisses from Mom don’t count.”

“What the hell do you know? You’re just a brat!”

“At least this brat has kissed someone.”

Illumi tilts head. Since when did Killua start lying?

“No way!” Milluki says. “There’s no way _you’ve_ kissed anyone, you’re terrible with girls.”

“Am not,” Killua says. “Girls like me better than they like you anyway.”

“Who did you kiss then?”

“That’s none of your business fatso. You don't know them. "

“I bet I know who it was,” the third voice, Kalluto, says.

“Hey Kalluto don’t - “

“Huh?” Milluki says. “Who was it then?”

“Gon right?”

Illumi hears Killua stutter a little but the room stays mostly quiet. He clears his throat. “So what if it was?” 

“What you kissed a _guy_?” Milluki says. “I’d rather stay a virgin.”

“A loss to the world, truly,” Kalluto says. Killua laughs and the conversation tapers off until Milluki starts yet another round of questions about the mechanics of Greed Island.

*** 

 

Though Killua’s new found interest in lying to his family is worth mulling over Illumi isn’t particularly bothered by the conversation he overheard. Most of Milluki and Killua’s interactions over the years have either been violent or involved one of them relentlessly teasing the other, so he can’t say this new turn is all that out of character for them. Kalluto immediately assuming that Killua’s made up relationship was with his little friend was a bit more alarming as he generally had good instincts when it came to other people’s interactions. If Kalluto thought they were kissing in the downtime between their silly adventures it was possible things might actually lead in that direction in the near future.

They hadn't lead there yet of course. Illumi would know.

In the end Illumi decides that he’ll speak to Killua before he leaves for his next job, maybe by politely reminding him how beneath them his friend is, and that he’ll probably have a spouse arranged for him by the family down the road.

In the meantime he has dinner with his brothers, enjoying the rare chance at company with just the four of them since their parents are on a job. Milluki and Killua are still arguing about game mechanics while Kalluto quietly ignores them and eats. Illumi stares directly at Killua for the entirety of the meal but that’s not unusual for him so no one bothers to comment on it. Not that they ever would.

The matter of whether or not Killua has been kissing anyone would have probably dropped eventually if he didn’t frequently listen in on his siblings conversations and catch something much more worrying the next day.

*** 

 

“You’re lying!” Milluki shouts, “You’re a goddamn liar!”

“What, is the piggy jealous?” Killua says. “Just because you’re a 20 year virgin with an anime wife doesn’t mean that I plan to be.”

"No way is a 14 year old getting more action than me," Milluki says.

“You’ve actually had sex?” Kalluto asks, voice a little disbelieving.

“Don’t believe me?”

“Sex with Gon?”

At this Killua seems to falter a little. “I’m not gonna kiss and tell. But it happened.”

After that the conversation continues on in much the same way for about a half hour with most of the exchange being either Milluki shouting or Killua saying something incendiary and sarcastic. Illumi stays outside the door, pacing occasionally as he thinks through everything he’s heard.

 ***

 

He catches up with Killua several hours later when he finally leaves Milluki and Kalluto alone for the first time to go to the bathroom. When Killua moves to swing the door shut, whistling slightly, Illumi is there, standing still off to his side. Killua jumps back when he notices his presence, claws out.

“Illumi?” he says, panic fading slightly. His hands return to normal. “I didn’t know you were - I’ll go use a different bathroom.”

“No Killu, you can stay. I’m just here to talk to you.”

Killua swallows. “Okay.”

“Is what you said true?”

“Is what true?”

Illumi takes a few steps forward and Killua takes several backwards, eyes trained on the floor. The bathroom is small enough that his back hits the sink almost instantly. “What you said about having sex with Gon.”

Killua looks so guilty that Illumi’s almost tempted to take pity on him.  But with something so serious compromise isn't really an option. “I - I didn’t...” Killua’s voice trails off.

“You didn’t what? You didn’t say you were having sex with Gon or you haven’t been having sex at all?”

“I - “

“Because I have to say it really surprised me Killu; hearing my little brother say those kind of things,” Illumi says, lowering his voice slightly. He reaches out to roughly grip the waistband of Killua’s shorts and he jumps.

"Why should it matter to you?" Killua says quietly and Illumi laughs.

"What a mean thing to say. Everything you do matters to me. " Illumi tugs at his shorts playfully. "We're family after all."

Killua closes his eyes, body trembling faintly.

“What is it?" Illumi asks. "These kind of things shouldn’t matter to someone who’s already having sex should they? Something as small as this.” Illumi releases his shorts to find the shape of Killua’s cock under the fabric and grind into it with the heel of hand. Killua lets out a small whimper and then slaps a hand over his mouth.

Illumi takes a hold of his wrist and pulls his hand away from his mouth. “Ah, that’s right you’ve been kissing people too haven’t you? So if I were to kiss you right now it wouldn’t be your first kiss or anything, would it?”

“I-Illumi I don’t - _nn!”_ Killua makes another soft sound when Illumi switches to stroking his now hardening cock through his clothes.

“Hm? You don’t what Killu?” Illumi lowers his face so that his nose brushes Killua’s, his lips hovering closely over his. "You've "been there and done that" haven't you?" Illumi says, quoting Killua's own words earlier. He moves slowly, lets Killua watch as he goes for a kiss -

“I was lying!” Killua shouts. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s turned away from Illumi. “I was lying to Milluki! I - I just wanted to make him mad. Gon doesn’t even like me like that, it was all lies!”

Illumi smiles and, very slowly, lets go.

"I know," he says. "But you shouldn't say stuff like that. You're too young to have a bad reputation."

He takes a step back, ready to leave with his point proven but Killua makes a small sound of surprise.

"Yes?" Illumi asks, looking at Killua again. His eyes are finally open but he isn't meeting Illumi's stare and he's fidgeting a little on his feet. He waits patiently, wondering if Killua will actually say anything but Killua shakes his head.

Illumi sighs. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"If you insist," Illumi says.  He yanks down Killua’s shorts and then takes his cock properly in his hand with one swift movement. "But no more lying."

With a soft gasp Killua lets his head fall against Illumi's chest. "I - I won't. I promise." He's warm and has one hand curled tightly in Illumi's shirt like he thinks if he let's go Illumi will stop touching him. He give Killua's head a reassuring pat and jerks him a little faster.

“You know I only want what's best for you, right?" He asks.

Killua nods, his cock leaking slowly over Illumi’s hand as he thumbs the head. With some satisfaction Illumi notes that it's taking very little to get him off.

“That’s good,” Illumi says with a smile. “Then I want you to come, right now while I’m touching you and then I want to you to clean up and go apologize to Milluki for lying to him. Can you do that?”

Killua whines quietly, but nods again.

“Okay,” Illumi says, giving his cock a final squeeze. “Come then.”

He snaps the door off the sink’s cabinet while he does it, but, ever the good little brother, Killua comes in Illumi’s hand.

“There we go,” Illumi says. He pulls Killua’s short back up with a snap. “All better.” Killua lifts his head and stares down at his feet, breathing heavily. Gently, Illumi tilts his face up so that Killua is finally looking at him and then leans to give him the quickest of kisses on his lips before moving to washing his hands.

After a few moments of quiet Killua finally says, “...do I still have to apologize to Milluki?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“You know...” Killua’s voice goes a little softer. “Because it’s not really...a lie anymore.”

Illumi shuts off the water. “Oh,” he says, touching his chin. “Shoot, I guess you’re right." Killua laughs with nervous relief. "Just tell him I jerked you off and kissed you then and it shouldn't be a problem.”

Killua goes pale. “Never mind," he says quickly. "I’ll just go apologize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recommending your blog to people with your fics is the hip thing to do these days right? Maybe? Well I'm @statuscrows on tumblr if you feel like talking illukillu or stabbing me with a pitchfork or something idk


End file.
